Weyr Life: the Drabbles
by astrokath
Summary: 100 stories, 100 words. No more, no less. Written for the drabbles100 LJ community. Expect a mix of canon, original and generic characters and settings. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_This is something I've been meaning to do for a very long time. For starters, I generally use way too many words in my writing - brevity is __not my strong suit! So, I really some more practise at conveying my ideas a little more succinctly. And it'll also be good for all those pesky abstracts I have to write for my day-job. Why have I not got off my arse and started this earlier? I must admit, LadyFireHair's recent post as part of her fanfic100 claim gave me the shot in the arm I needed, to stake my own claim in the drabbles100 LJ community. It's a big challenge, but it __can be achieved._

_AN edit 1/6/07  
What IS a drabble? I think it's easiest if I just quote the first paragraph of the Wikipedia article here:_

_ " A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction exactly one hundred words in length, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 1000 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."_

_So, if you DO think these are too short, do bear in mind that they're intentionally so. However, if you think I've not done a good enough job at conveying enough story in this limited number of words, then that IS a valid complaint, and I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts.  
End of edit _

_So, over the next hundred days, I'll be aiming to post a large number of drabbles on the general theme of Weyr Life. 100 stories, 100 words. No more, no less.  
_

_So, what can you expect to see? I'll be following the usual prompt-word table, and updates will be in-sequence on this site. They'll average out at one a day, but will probably appear in batches, as I'm writing them out of order and posting them daily on another site. As for the stories themselves? Some will involve familiar canon characters and scenes, others will involve OCs that you'll recognise from my other fics, and some will just be generic dragon/rider fics. I think that's enough introduction though. On with the drabbles!_

* * *

**#1 - Beginnings**

Kylara smiled, her heart filled with wonder. The sun cast blinding reflections off the gently breaking waves, and the sweet smell of redfruit blossom filled the air. This idyllic place was to be their home for the foreseeable future. No fear of thread, and no need to be second best to anyone - everything here would be hers to make the most of, and by Faranth, she'd do exactly that.

But where would she sleep, tonight, her and Prideth? Surely they wouldn't have to stay out here, in the sweltering southern heat, being eaten alive by pestilential bugs.

Kylara frowned.


	2. Chapter 2: Middles

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Yes, it's another Kylara-fic - well, the first three prompts (beginnings, middles, ends) do suggest a series, so I'm sticking with her for today and tomorrow. #4 will be on a different theme, I promise._

* * *

**#2 - Middles**

"Fourteen bronzes deary, your Prideth did _so_ well..." 

Really, Ranelly did carry on. Kylara reached out for the fruitjuice - fermented, this time - and poured herself a welcome glass. With just Orth and that weyrling scrap Lioth for company, was it any wonder Prideth had clutched so many?

But they did _her_ no good at all. Boys, all boys, except F'nor the bore... and T'bor. T'bor. After Prideth's flight, the fool had thought she'd be content as his alone, in spite of his newly obvious deficiencies. As if mere memories of dragonlust would be enough!

Oh, how she hated this place.


	3. Chapter 3: Ends

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_What IS a drabble? I think it's easiest if I just quote the first paragraph of the Wikipedia article here:_

_ " A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction exactly one hundred words in length, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 1000 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."_

_So, if you DO think these are too short, do bear in mind that they're intentionally so. However, if you think I've not done a good enough job at conveying enough story in this limited number of words, then that IS a valid complaint, and I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts._

_Right. End of author's notes!  
_

* * *

**#3 - Ends  
**

Standing on the windswept beach beside Prideth, Kylara refused to look back.

The call had finally come, and they were returning to the _now,_ back home to Benden from this appalling exile. She'd spent all morning here on the sand, watching the waves with her dragon, while all the perishables of the Weyr were packed safely away for transport. The salt in the air would no doubt ruin her hair for at least a sevenday, but at least she wouldn't return to the north drenched in southern sweat.

If she never saw this place again, it would be too soon.


	4. Chapter 4: First

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_I've been asked where I get the prompt words from. Google for "drabbles100 table" and any of the links will take you to it. Much easier than me posting the whole thing here!  
_

* * *

**#4 - First  
**

Circling high above the weyr, I check the clips attaching the firestone sacks to Fassinth's neck one last time, trying not to think.

_We go!_

The weyrlingmaster's coordinates in Fassinth's mind are clear, and terrifying.

I cling on to them in the chill darkness, and then we're out into the light again, Fassinth's wings powering upwards as I fumble with the sacks. I hurl one at Y'kall, another at Tr'vellid, and miraculously, my throws are cleanly caught. They blink out to rejoin their wings on the upper levels, no more prepared for this than Fassinth and I.

We return, safe.


	5. Chapter 5: Last

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_There might be a short pause in production this week as I'll be going out of order over at AMCF for the next few days - but we'll catch up later with some multiple daily updates. All 100 will be posted within the time limit, never you fear!_

_Twinklewind - one of these days, I'll produce a full length Kylara fic, which I hope you'll enjoy. There are limitations to these snapshots..._

* * *

**#5 - Last  
**

Fassinth twists his greying muzzle around, facing downwind, and belches out his first flame of the day. We're ready for this; we've been ready for the last fifty turns. The firestone sacks sit easily across his brown neck. I don't know why they thought firestone duty would be an easy job for us; he can fly as well as ever, but I certainly wouldn't put the same confidence in my own arms. Hearing my thought, he rumbles a laugh.

Still, we're flying. Dragonmen MUST fly, when Thread is in the sky.

Just this one last time.

Then we can rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Hours

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_A few quick notes:_

_Au Printemps - the answer to your question about #5 is a yes, possibly. It's open to interpretation, but whether they rest in retirement or rest in peace is up to you! No, I haven't got round to sorting out #4 yet, but I will at some point._

_Twinklewind - Fassinth and his rider are simply a generic Benden pairing who lived through the 9th Pass in its entirety. Don't worry that you don't recognise the name! You also asked how much tweaking I need to do? Quite a lot. Sometimes it's just a matter of trimming the odd word or rearranging things, but there are entire sentences that come and go between starting one of these and finishing it. Some of them are a lot easier than others..._

* * *

**#6 - Hours  
**

Mirrim sits amongst the huddle of lower caverns women, alone.

Neatly stacked bandages stand beside jars of numbweed and a basin of warm water on a table; beneath it are the skins of fellis-laden wine. Everything is in order.

Caring for the wounded is easy for her; she can lose herself in her task. Waiting is the worst part of these hours.

The other women sit patiently in the chill cold of the weyrbowl, waiting for the injured dragons to emerge. But every time broad, bronze wings darken the sky above, Mirrim's heart trembles.

Let it not be Monarth!


	7. Chapter 7: Days

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_The prompt words come from the standard drabbles100 & fanfic100 prompt tables. Google is your friend!_

_I've been asked if it's harder to write these than it is to write longer chapters. In short, they're _very_ different, and have different challenges. One reason I'm writing the drabbles out-of-order (hence the delays in posting them here) is that it's easier that way - I can just go with whatever idea takes me at the time, rather than forcing myself to work around a specific prompt. The same is true for longer works like DD - I _know_ more or less what happens in the chapter, but I have to be in the right mood to get writing. Sorka and Tarrie are easier for me to write than Pete, and chapter 14 with all those integrated flashbacks... gah, that one caused no end of trouble! As for _how_ I write them, well, I know roughly where the chapter's going, so I stick myself in the characters' heads and start with the dialogue and some descriptive stuff around it (usually in the present tense at that stage), and then flesh it out/edit extensively from that point on. The first paragraph is always the hardest for me, and it's usually the ends of the chapter that need the least editing, because I understand what I'm doing with the chapter a lot better at that point.  
_

_Anyway, as always, it's good to hear your views. wonders if she should start an "ask the author" forum..._

* * *

**#7 - Days  
**

N'ton inspects his corner of the Weyrling barracks with critical bemusement.

It's not how he remembered it, back when Lioth was still small enough to fit inside.

Three days ago.

Four years ago.

He runs a finger across the shelf above his old bed, looking for dust that simply isn't there. Just a couple of pretty rocks from home, one weighing down a letter from his mother, and a thick jumper he hadn't needed in the South. It wouldn't fit him now, anyway.

Laughing, he realises that he needs new clothes just as much as Lioth needs a new weyr.


	8. Chapter 8: Weeks

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far - I think I'll be playing around with a few of the drabbles posted to date, making the odd improvement here and there, but I won't have time for it just yet. When I do, I'll make a note of whichever chapters have been altered in a note like this, the next time I post a new installment.  
_

_Last time, I wondered if I should start an__ "ask the author" forum... Well, I have - you can find a link to it in my author profile. _

* * *

**#8 - Weeks  
**

The creamy shell beneath Naton's hands feels nothing at all like softest leather. According to the Weyrlingmaster, it did, just a few weeks ago. But now it's hard, and only slightly cooler than the pale sands.

He glances sideways to reassure himself that the queen hasn't changed her mind about letting the candidates this close. But Ramoth only has eyes for the gold egg, and the blonde beauty beside it. She holds a nursing infant one-handed, while the other lovingly caresses the egg.

Four other lads wait beside Naton's egg. Stroking it one last time, Naton imagines himself alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Months

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_Double update today, to make up for the weekend.   
_

* * *

**#9 - Months  
**

The months feel like moments. Around me, the silent cacophony continues - a community that _we_ were once part of, but _I _cannot share, alone. Just knowing how much I've lost tears my heart apart again and again. There is no healing here for me.

Here, I am forced to live in the moment you died, in timeless pain. Uneasily, I exist... no more than that.

So I must leave.

When I depart, leaving you behind, the moments will become months, the years a numb infinity. Somehow, without hope, I must live again.

This is what it means to be dragonless. 


	10. Chapter 10: Years

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_Yes, the woman mentioned in drabble #8 was indeed Kylara - both she and N'ton impressed from Ramoth's first clutch. More Dragonflight characters today... I'm sure you can figure out who's who.  
_

* * *

**#10 - Years**

The years lie heavily on his face, written in lines on jaw and brow, and around those laughing amber eyes, now closed in final sleep. His hair is peppered by dark strands, and still not as white as her own. Unfair, that, she'd once thought, but not now.

Now, if she could slow time's passage for him, even by a single day, or hour, she would.

They've travelled centuries in their lives, and will be remembered even longer. But not his smile, his voice, the gentle joys of these last few years.

Inexorably, the dragons' keen dies away into silence.


	11. Chapter 11: Red

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_I'm running a bit behind schedule... will try and catch up with myself, but no guarantees! Some of the colour-themed prompts are working easily, and others aren't.  
_

* * *

**#11 - Red**

Brekke took one look at the new arrival, and sighed. Not another one! She grabbed an empty jar from the shelf, and filled it to the brim with the lotion she'd spent all afternoon concocting. Mostly numbweed, and some other ingredients that'd sap heat from the skin. 

"N'serren isn't it? Too much sun?"

The rider nodded, dejected, and Brekke found herself torn between pity and amusement. Despite the hours he must have spent searching for firelizard clutches, he obviously hadn't found anything. Except, perhaps, a lot more sunshine than he was used to. 

The poor man was very, very red.****


	12. Chapter 12: Grey

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_No new notes for this one!  
_

* * *

**#12 - Grey  
**

N'ton suppressed a shudder, and drew his face back from the eyepiece. The Weyr was calm and safe, if rather cold at this late hour. The sky was black with night, not darkened by the grey banks of encroaching Threadfall.

Nothing like the Red Star, a whole world engulfed in the exact same sickly shades. N'ton couldn't help seeing patterns in the shifting features, people and creatures, all slowly disassembled by the roiling clouds. Except backwards-pointing Nerat, an unchanging mirror image of the consequence of failure.

How could they fight that, or ever rid this world of Thread for good?


	13. Chapter 13: White

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

* * *

**#13 - White**

**  
** The white-clad candidates marched onto the hot sands.

Lytol watched them assemble, and stifled his emotions. The worst was still to come. Not from the lads, but from the gaunt woman in the shadows, blindly stumbling across the pale sands towards the queen egg.

Oh, this shouldn't be happening. F'nor and Manora _cared_, but they didn't _understand_. Nothing could replace Larth, or Wirenth, and it'd cripple a hatchling to try. And yet... if he _could_ have Larth again?

The new queen hatched.  
Impressed.  
To Talina, not Brekke.

Utterly emptied, Lytol sank back into his seat. 

"It would be wrong..."


	14. Chapter 14: Black

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

* * *

**#14 - Black  
**

Blackness.

If he's honest, E'lek is feeling quite terrified.

He knows - they all know - that some of them may not reappear. He concentrates, picturing green Surith ahead and the Starstones far below. Further back, C'gan and Tagath are doing something similar. He'll be part of _their _visualisation, him and Villonth. It's like that through the whole wing, everyone trusting in the long familiarity to see them safely through. Fewer pairs are lost this way, except when the whole wing fails to return. Oh, it's rare, but it has been known to happen.

Three long heartbeats.

And the darkness is gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Blue

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

* * *

**#15 - Blue  
**

There was nothing like training Weyrlings to strengthen old arms. Just the one sack left now, and C'gan had a feeling that Tagath wouldn't want him to throw _this_ one to someone else.

_We can fight! They _need_ us!_

He chuckled, and threw a hefty rock towards Tagath's gaping maw. A few more, and he'd build up a good flame.

The blue slowly wheeled back towards the leading edge, steady wingstrokes lifting them upwards towards the fighting wings, chaos, and the brutal realities of age. Thread fell too fast for Tagath's flame, or C'gan's reactions.

Too late, they jumped _between_.


	16. Chapter 16: Purple

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

* * *

**#16 - Purple  
**

Lifting a hand to screen her eyes from the sun, Felena watched the wing of dragons vanish, heading home.

Well. Time to start work. Felena picked up a pair of reed baskets, gestured for her helpers to do likewise, and trudged up the beach towards the waiting jungle. In this part of the Nerat peninsula, you could find just about every plant you needed, and all the biting insects too. But hopefully they'd find everything near the coast, where the sea breezes kept both the humidity and bugs at bay.

Felena squinted at the sight of something purple. 

Aha! Redwort.


	17. Chapter 17: Brown

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_ The usual notes: Felena, who featured in the previous drabble, is one of the minor characters from the early 9th pass novels. She's Manora's second, and I think we see her during DragonQuest, DragonSong and probably a few of the others._

* * *

**#17 - Brown**

The first hatchling was a bronze, a good sign.

Unaware of the spectator's sighs, the young boy watched breathlessly as the dragon broke free of his shell, glanced around, then stumbled forwards with a hungry cry.

Towards the boy, and his brother.

Stepping aside was easy- this was his brother's dragon, wasn't it?

He watched as Impression was made. Saw his father come bounding across the sands, lead his brother and his brother's dragon away.

Alone, he waited, until just one dragon remained. A brown, still searching... for him?

Oh, yes! 

Wonderstruck, he met his dragon.

_My name is Canth!_


	18. Chapter 18: Green

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

* * *

**#18 - Green**

They say green is an unlucky colour. I've never thought so, not even back when I was a youngster, bullied by the other craft-brats. I'm not stupid - if my eyes and hair hadn't given them an excuse, they'd have found something else.

It was a green dragon, Berriath, that Searched me, only hours before the old queen's clutch hatched. That was lucky, wasn't it? That was when we found each other, my darling Yaspeth and I. 

She doesn't think green is unlucky either. Nor do any of the boys we've Searched, even the craft-brats.

Green, unlucky?

Not a chance!


	19. Chapter 19: Pink

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The usual notes:_

_Green - Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry though - I don't really do requests. Regarding your comment on weyrlings going _between_, I reckon there are plenty of different ways of training them, and different things will come in and out of fashion across the turns._

_Twinklewind - thanks very much for your reviews as well. They really are the most inspiring kind, especially when they have so much thought and detail. As far as DragonDays goes... well, it'll be updated when it gets updated. Hopefully soon. If you want progress reports, my profile usually includes something along those lines._

_Right, back to the drabbles! This one is another for one of my OCs... _

* * *

**#19 - Pink**

On Ista Island, spring arrived early. 

In the pre-dawn twilight, Alaireth flew steadily northwards. Soon, the rising sun would soon transform the grey sea into glittering turquoise, and burn away the pale mist shrouding the land. This was Alaireth's first spring, and Rahnis hoped they hadn't waited too long. 

Spotting a familiar landmark, she directed Alaireth to the ground. As the sun rose, she led the weyrling dragon into the midst of the heavily blossomed Fellis orchard, and together, they waited.

Waited, until the morning's first strong breeze stole through the branches, transforming the air into an ocean of pink.


	20. Chapter 20: Colourless

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Second update, so no more proper notes! You might recognise the OC from a previous drabble..._

* * *

**#20 - Colourless  
**

As the colourless liquid trickled out into the waiting mug, an awed silence descended on the conspirators. This was it. The moment of truth. The last few illicit stills had all failed, producing nothing but a sweet syrupy waste... but this time, Gerribord had hit upon the bright idea of hiding it in a shadowed corner of the hatching grounds, where the warmth of the sands might actually get it fermenting.

Elebek can't actually remember how the quikal tasted, or, indeed, much more of that particular night. But judging by the hangover alone, it must have been _damn_ good booze.


	21. Chapter 21: Friends

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 3rd September 2007_

* * *

**#21 - Friends  
**

Firrenor fingered the wher-hide coat carefully. The hide was of the highest quality, and it was lined with a layer of thick felt, dyed in the dark blue colour of the Weyr.

"Aldaminek, are you sure I can keep this?"

His friend grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "Who else would I give it to? One of the Weyrbrats? Besides, it certainly doesn't fit _me_ any more!"

"I guess not. But I owe you, now."

"Ah, you can make me look good in front of the new goldrider when we've both Impressed. "

Firrenor laughed. "You, look _good_? Impossible, my friend!"


	22. Chapter 22: Enemies

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 3rd September 2007_

* * *

**#22 - Enemies  
**

It was Ruatha's first gather of the year, and Lord Warder Lytol was desperately looking for an escape. _Both_ the Ruathan-born Weyrwomen were here, standing toe to toe and eyeing each other like mortal enemies. Tradition dictated he had to open the dancing with one of them... - but which took precedence? Probably Mardra; Fort was the eldest Weyr and Ruatha looked to it for protection... but Lessa was Lessa, and had been Ruatha's heir, while Mardra was born of a younger son.

On the dais, Robinton caught his eye, and subtly changed the tune.

A group dance. Thank Faranth!


	23. Chapter 23: Lovers

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 4th September 2007_

* * *

**#23 - "Lovers"**

Easing his mind away from Ruarnoth's, H'koll rolled over, and laughed. Oh, the fun wasn't over yet. 

The rider beside him was feigning exhaustion, eyes closed -trying to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. 

Damn bronzeriders were all the same, eager enough at first, but utterly ridiculous afterwards. There were so many ways to tease them, and good betting to be had on how they'd react: bedding the nearest woman, bathing in the lake, whatever. H'koll had won good marks that way in the past.

Grinning, he leaned over to slap the bronzerider's thigh. "Any more where that came from?"


	24. Chapter 24: Family

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys - nice to know you're still with me! As for the massive gap between updates... tough. You've been waiting; I've been dealing with real life. I'm trying to pick up the pace with these again, but as always, there are no guarantees. My profile will always give you some idea of whether I'm doing much writing, and if not, why not. But the holes in the sequence are getting filled in nicely, and I'm now well over the 50 complete mark for the later drabbles. A lot of you enjoyed "lovers" - well, you'll certainly be seeing more of H'koll in the future.  
_

_posted 7th September 2007_

* * *

**#24 - "Family"**

She was back, home on her family's lands. The Weyr peaks were a distant shadow on the horizon, and her life before was a dark shadow on her mind.

Give her something to live for, they'd said. Make her feel needed. And oh, they did, and oh, she was. The family's holdings had grown, with her return. She had a family of her own now, and a husband, and occasionally, when she couldn't help herself, she even smiled.

Families. They said the dragonless could find solace there, but what did they know?

Every single day, she began the search anew.


	25. Chapter 25: Strangers

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_This one is linked to the framing of "The Long Winter", and the end of "Paying the Price"...  
_

_posted 7th September 2007_

* * *

**#25 - "Strangers"**

Rahnis opens her eyes, knowing what she'll see. Not M'ton. The stranger, F'ren.

"I'm wondering if I should apologise," he says.

Should he?

Rahnis takes a breath, and composes herself as he releases her. The air feels so thick after the thin air of altitude, heights she'd never scaled before.

"Did you have a choice?"

A pause, an apologetic smile, and an honest answer.

"Yes."

"You're still a fool, F'ren."

"Perhaps."

There is doubt in his eyes.

Rahnis is used to making her own choices. She could ask him to leave, now, and await his dragon elsewhere. 

Instead, they talk.


	26. Chapter 26: Teammates

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Another F'ren drabble, set shortly after the events of The Long Winter  
_

_posted 8th September 2007_

* * *

**#26 - "Teammates"**

"The Weyrleader has allowed me to ride with you".

F'ren had first heard those words spoken at the weyrling table some twelve days ago. Wing placements took time... but he'd been sitting alone for the last five nights, since he'd heard them last. Tonight, finally, it was his turn.

"Are you sure?" he asked L'sard quietly, unwilling to waste his hopes.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Slowly, trying to keep the elation from his face, F'ren rose. His new wingmates were all watching, waiting for him to join them.

"We won't disappoint you, Sir."

"I know you won't."**  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Parents

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 24th October 2007

* * *

**#27 - "Parents"**

T'bor turned the bracelet over in his hands, wondering how much longer he'd be sat there waiting. He'd fed Orth, bathed and oiled him, repaired his flying straps, requisitioned some new wherhide trousers, and even arranged an impromptu drill with his wing. And still Kylara laboured, and he waited.

Eventually, he fell asleep where he sat.

Felena woke him shortly after dawn. Body aching, he asked if there was any news.

"News? Why, yes! You've a fine, healthy son, T'bor."

He sprang to his feet, kissed her, and ran stiffly towards the inner caverns.

_Hear that, Orth? I'm a father!_


	28. Chapter 28: Children

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 24th October 2007

* * *

**#28 - "Children"**

As the babe suckles, she wonders why she stayed, and if it really made any difference.

Larad would've wed her off by now anyway, condeming her to a life raising brats in return for whatever trinkets her husband deigned to give her. But the Weyr was different, they'd said. No need to breed your way into an early grave here!

No, not if you were _happy_ turning your hand to drudgery. And the alternative?

Kylara glares at the bracelet lying on the shelf, a gift from T'bor. Her son's father. Probably.

Hold, Hall or Weyr, men were all the same.


	29. Chapter 29: Birth

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 28th October 2007

* * *

**#29 - "Birth"**

So far from the Weyr, it should have been just another dream. But as Canth awoke, the hunger of tiny minds grew even stronger.

A little confused, he unlidded an eye, and scanned the beach. No sign of other dragons, but a flickering consciousness was undeniably close. Movement caught his eye at last, bright gold on gleaming white sands.

What was it?

Canth blinked, and reached for F'nor. There were memories in the man's mind, myths that Canth could only half remember. The brown dragon cautiously woke his rider as the creature hopped a little closer.

_F'nor, do not move..._


	30. Chapter 30: Death

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 28th October 2007

* * *

**#30 - "Death"**

It was a sad sight, one made all the more so because Canth instinctively knew that so many of the hatchlings should not have died. Their hunger was so loud, but they had no Weyr to provide food for them. Where were their sire and dam? Dead, or too fearful of Canth's own presence to remain close to the clutch while it hatched? Would they have protected them from the Wherries? Or fed the hatchlings, sparing them from eating each other?

Canth thought of F'nor, still enraptured with his tiny queen, and buried his insights deeply enough to forget them.


	31. Chapter 31: Sunrise

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 29th October 2007

* * *

**#31 - "Sunrise"**

The rising sun slowly inched its way across the sky, lighting only the westernmost weyrs. The rest of the Weyr remained deeply shadowed, but despite the darkness, there was more activity in the bowl than you'd expect for a cold, clear, winter solstice morning. All eyes were directed towards the dawn, and to one particular spot on Benden Weyr's rim, only recently vacated by the Weyrleaders and numerous scientists and Lords Holder, a spot where a small metal hoop had been cemented into the ground.

There was nothing inherently spectacular about this particular sunrise... but Pern would remember it, always.


	32. Chapter 32: Sunset

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 29th October 2007

* * *

**#32 - "Sunset"**

P'teg can't bear to watch the youngsters. Today, a small group are fixing their leathers; a task that's been beyond P'teg's arthritic hands for turns. Doesn't matter though. Ayvreth's just as old, and doesn't fly much anymore. The air's too cold, and they're both too stiff for aerobatics. P'teg can't remember the last time they flew anywhere, though he remembers the flights of their youth well enough.

Those turns seem more real now than they ever did back then.

Oh, they'll fly away again soon, he doesn't doubt. Off into the sunset, chasing the memories of when they were young.


	33. Chapter 33: Too Much

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_A few notes: _

_Unthank, thanks very much for your review - I've fixed the wonky paragraph now. Green, yes, _sunrise_ is set at the beginning of the second pass (just a little scene you didn't quite see towards the end of Dragonseye/Red Star Rising). I also pity Kylara - she's a fantastically complex character, and one of these days I'll try and do a proper job on retelling her story. As for the sudden flurry of posts... well, I'm going to try and stick to two a day, unless I run into some holes in the prompt-list that I haven't written anything for yet. Things might slow down during NaNoWriMo, but we'll see... _

_Anyway, back to today's updates... two different passes, both facing tithing troubles. _

posted 30th October 2007

* * *

**#33 - "Too much"**

Manora passed the glowbasket to the drudge, and climbed onto the stepladder. There was a very small chance that tucked away in the darkness of the top shelf she'd find something edible that _wasn't_ salted fish. In the past month, they'd eaten fish stew, fish pie, baked fish, steamed fish, fish pate and every other fish-based recipe in the records. They'd even concocted a few new ones.

But there was no use denying it - they had too much fish, and not enough of anything else. The Weyr wouldn't stand for this much longer.

It was time to speak to Lessa.


	34. Chapter 34: Not Enough

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 30th October 2007

* * *

**#34 - "Not enough"**

"Tithe train's here!"

Dropping her mending, Gorta lifted her skirts and ran into the bowl before the messenger could take a second breath.

She'd an idea of how bad this would be, but this... There were too few wagons. Not enough food. Even the gasping dray-beasts were too scrawny to feed a weyrling green, and those they had in plenty. What would she tell Nesso? What would the Weyr do?

She dabbed at her tears with her sleeve, oblivious of B'lerion's presence beside her until he sighed, and spoke.

"Time will have to tell. We'll cope, Gorta, don't you worry."


	35. Chapter 35: Sixth Sense

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Notes: _

_To Amanda: Yes, #34 is set shortly after the end of Moreta. It's one of the problems no-one really thinks about; the population of Pern has been decimated, so how are they going to get a decent harvest in? Luckily, B'lerion still knows how useful timing is, even if they're not meant to use it any more... _

_To Renegade Elementalist: Thanks! - I'm having great fun exploring some of the depths of the minor and not-so-minor characters. P'teg though IS one of my original characters... and yeah, I see Ayvreth as a blue as well.  
_

posted 31st October 2007

* * *

**#35 - "Sixth Sense"**

The bond with your dragon was like a sixth sense.

Regardless of distance, the connection between Leri and Holth was as effortless as ever, even with the confusion of multiple jumps _between_ times. Leri instinctively knew where Holth was, how exhausted she felt. She kept her mind still; no need to disturb Holth's concentration with irrelevant ripples of thought! Quietly together, far apart, their enduring bond remained true and strong.

How could she _not_ know the very moment her world ended, when her own life sheered free of Holth's?

Orlith shared her pain, but that was no comfort at all.


	36. Chapter 36: Smell

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 31st October 2007

* * *

**#36 - "Smell"**

There's nothing quite like a gather for smells.

The first thing you notice is the scent of roasting herdbeast and bubbly pies carried on the breeze... unless you happen to tread in something that came out of the rear end of a runnerbeast first.

Abandoning your dragon for the crowds, you smell the people next. Early on, the ladies are scented with floral perfumes. Later, once the dancing is underway, their own sweat. Mind you, they complain of the reek of firestone in return.

As the gather ends, the simple spicy scent of your own dragon is very welcome indeed.


	37. Chapter 37: Sound

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 1st November 2007

* * *

**#37 - "Sound"**

There's nothing quite like a Gather for sounds.

The weyrsinger's good enough, but you rarely get more than one Harper visiting the Weyr at a time, and you can't beat a rousing ballad or a few good dance reels. The Lords do like to outdo each other, and there's always something new, especially at Fort.

Ah, but the real music doesn't come from Harpers. No, you have to go further down the valley, to the runnerbeast races. Cheering crowds, shouted odds, and the oh-so-sweet moment when you know you'll be leaving with more marks than you came with.


	38. Chapter 38: Touch

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 1st November 2007

* * *

**#38 - "Touch"**

Nothing feels quite like a Gather.

As the anticipation builds, all your cares and worries slip away, and even last 'fall's Threadscore stops aching. At the Weyr, you're a solitary cog; at a Gather, a _dragonrider_, one of Pern's heroes, idolised by the lads and admired by the ladies.

Nothing feels quite like a Holder lass, spinning across the dance square in your arms. Softer than the women of the Weyr, who've heard all your stories before, the Hold girls still gasp and giggle, entranced.

And then, the kisses: you'll feel those sweet, sweet lips until the Gather night ends.


	39. Chapter 39: Taste

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 2nd November 2007

* * *

**#39 - "Taste"**

Harper gossip, Crafter wares and Holder girls aren't the only lure of a Gather. No, you should never overlook the appeal of the food!

Tithe's don't change much at the Weyr, but with a dragon, the delights of all Pern are but a few heartbeats away! The spicy herdbeast goulash of the Telgar plains, washed down with a flagon of stout... Delicately spiced fish and sweet liqueurs from Boll... Igen Klah, the flaming peppers of Ista, or the mulled wine and brandies of the High Reaches.

Most of all, that paragon of flavours: a glass of the finest Benden white.


	40. Chapter 40: Sight

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 7th November 2007. Last in the Gather set!

* * *

**#40 - "Sight"**

During a Pass, you can spend days at a time cooped up in your stinking cothold, kept safe behind shutters and bored by the same old claustrophobic company. It's worse in winter, when the weather or 'fall makes travel awkward, and the little luxuries that make life bearable run low.

Even on a rest day, there's still work to be done, but if it's Thread free and clear, everyone wants to be outside. All through the morning, you'll see people looking back over their shoulders towards the Hold, hoping to be first to catch sight of the Gather Flag flying...


	41. Chapter 41: Shapes

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 7th November 2007.

* * *

**#41 - "Shapes"**

Even without her rider present, green Morath found herself strangely drawn to the man sitting quietly beside the Weyr lake. He held a thin, dark stick in one hand, and was using it like a talon, scratching away at the... book... on his lap.

No, _sketching._ That was the word Debera used.

Morath knew how her rider felt, she couldn't help but do that. Understanding those unexplained emotions was a different matter entirely. Curious, she approached him, and asked for a closer look.

"Do you see anything?" he asked.

Dark lines swam into focus before her fascinated eyes.

_Yes. Shapes!_


	42. Chapter 42: Triangle

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 26th November 2007.

* * *

**#42 - "Triangle"**

"He was here again, wasn't he!"

It had all seemed like a Harper's tale at first.

Impressing a queen, falling head over heels in love with one of the bronzeriders... and, like most Harper's tales, everything had fallen apart in the second act.

It still suprised her that it was M'ton who was struggling to cope, _weyrbred_ M'ton, who'd won his fair share of green flights in the past. Maybe he wouldn't have been so jealous under other circumstances, but there was a gold egg on the sands this time, Alaireth's first.

She sighed, knowing there was no good answer.**  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Square

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Thanks so much for all the recent reviews! I'm actually 3/4 finished now... but as I'm not writing them in order, you've had a few delays. I'll be posting them pretty regularly from now on, now that I've filled a few gaps in the sequence. As far as #42 goes... well, hopefully you recognised one of my regular OCs in there! These next two have been inspired by the difficult times for Benden Weyr towards the end of the eighth interval. Enjoy!_

posted 27th November 2007.

* * *

**#43 - "Square"**

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have come!"

With the carelessness of a man who'd had one drink too many, Y'daz hauled his dancing partner closer, and brazenly kissed him. "So what? Gather's a gather, and we've s'much right to be 'ere as Benden's or Nerat's. Ignore 'em."

S'rick shook his head, and hoped they'd make the next circuit of the dancing square without making too much of a spectacle of themselves. Even drunk, Y'daz danced well, but they still had too many eyes on them, and the taunts of '_dragonwomen!_' were growing louder and more frequent.

"Time we left. C'mon."


	44. Chapter 44: Circle

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

posted 27th November 2007.

* * *

**#44 - "Circle"**

"Carry on... I'll not be long." Leaving the loose circle of children to their counting song, C'gan walked over to the woman standing in the doorway. "Who was it this time, Manora?"

"D'fay."

"He's... _was_... younger than you are." Jora's age. Dead too soon, both of them. Though perhaps _not_ too soon in Jora's case, C'gan thought uncharitably.

Manora looked away, distant. "Two less mouths to feed. With eggs on the Sands..."

New lives to replace the new deaths, until they died in their turn, an endless circle. Endless... but even so, C'gan feared it was diminishing.

"Not enough, though."


	45. Chapter 45: Moon

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Thanks for the reviews, as always.  
Hawk - #9 was one of the drabbles I wrote during the aftermath of my first miscarriage. There are others like that scattered throughout the hundred, which touch on similar themes.  
This next one is also Eighth Interval... and yes, I do know that Pern has two moons, but Timor's pretty dinky in comparison._

_posted 28th November 2007._

* * *

**#45 - "Moon"**

_Between_ felt like an eternity, or an eyeblink. It was hard to believe that twenty-five turns had passed yet again, but you couldn't deny the evidence of your own eyes. The Weyr's decay had deepened, and the white disk of Belior hung perfectly above the horizon, as expected. Beside it, the Red Star loomed brighter than ever. With each jump, it grew larger, stranger... With each jump, the weyrfolk travelled further and further from home.

The only constant was the moon, even in its changing phases... In these strange new times, its cold light was almost friendly. A reminder of home.


	46. Chapter 46: King

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_As Pern doesn't have Kings (but certainly all the usual variants of Poker), I used a little bit of artistic license here... No idea what I'll do when I get to the 'Christmas' prompt! _

_posted 28th November 2007._

* * *

**#46 - "King"**

Eight sheaves, four dragons, the Weyrleader, and now... eleven hammers.

Across the table, poor G'bord turned white as snow - E'lek would've bet his last mark that the man held the two matching elevens, and wondered if the man would raise or fold. As the betting resumed, G'bord silently tossed another half-mark into the cirle. Unlucky or not, it was a damn good hand. Unlike E'lek's own, which would need every kind of freakish luck to be worth anything.

Slowly, the dealer placed the fifth card on the table.

Lord Holder.

Well. It seemed E'lek wouldn't be bluffing after all.


	47. Chapter 47: Heart

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Re: Christmas - Solstice? Can't do that one either, as Solstice is also one of the prompts! Back to the drawing board... _

_posted 29th November 2007._

* * *

**#47 - "Heart"**

Our eyes met.

The cliched stories tell of rainbows, all-encompassing delight, the knowledge that you'll never be alone again.

Doesn't that scare anyone?

Don't they lie awake at night, while their dragon sleeps deeply, wondering if they've changed? If they're still who they were before?

There's no going back, not unless you have it torn out, tearing yourself apart, leaving your heart in tatters. And whose heart was it by then, anyway?

Yours, without a doubt.

Were you truly so empty, your heart so formless, needing me so much?

You would have died without me, so it must be so.


	48. Chapter 48: Diamond

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Curiously, these two were written months apart, but both touch on similar themes. I hadn't read #47 in months when I wrote this one... but right after the second miscarriage, I guess I was in a similar state of mind. These were rather cathartic to write... I'm really not anywhere near as depressed as these entries might suggest! _

_posted 29th November 2007._

* * *

**#48 - "Diamond"**

I was a rock when the Weyr found me. Clumsy, uncoordinated, barely even grown. They saw some glint of potential though, and brought me here. To you, who saw it too.

Your eyes made the first cuts, shearing away home and family, making me yours alone.

I gave you everything.

Some parts you cast aside, others you polished. Each year, more of the boy sloughed away. You gave me everything, made a perfect, brilliant, shining example of my life.

The last cut was the hardest. Your final act. Finishing me, leaving me cold and hard.

No more than a thing.


	49. Chapter 49: Queen

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Razzek Mecotl - I agree, I think Turnover's the only option for a christmas-analogue. Everyone else - continuing thanks for your reviews! These next two aren't really anything special, but... well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the fun to start! _

_posted 30th November 2007._

* * *

**#49 - "Queen"**

Poise, beauty, rank. A kindly touch. A fighting spirit. A keen will.

I make no pretence of my inspection.

These are the Searched, the chosen of bronzeriders; they have all the usual attributes of their kind. 

Desperate to prove themselves worthy, they have been told many things, and believed some. Many changes in minds and morals have been wrought by these scant few days.

One and all, they muster hope and confidence... but my daughter is not blind to their uncertainties.

Just as I did, she chooses. Only one is right for her.

The one who is true to herself.**  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Joker

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Huzzah, I've hit the half-way mark[Still have 22 left to write though, so I'd better crack on with those if I want to keep up the pace... _

_posted 30th November 2007._

* * *

**#50 - "Joker"**

Someone had left a bag of flour precariously wedged above the Headwoman's door.

Normally, Joniker would've approved of such a good prank, but not today, on the morning of the hatching! And who'd been hauled up in front of the Weyrleaders? Joniker.

He'd been shaking by the time they let him go, still dubious of his innocence. Joniker swore right then and there that once he'd Impressed he'd devote himself to being a _serious_ dragonrider.

Later, when the little blue dragon announced his name, and the whole Weyr laughed... well, J'ker knew then that it _wouldn't_ be an easy job.**  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Water

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Ah, Weyrlings! What fun. We're back with some of my regular OCs now... _

_posted 1st December 2007._

* * *

**#51 - "Water"**

The wingrider slithered down his dragon's flank and squelched across the bowl, leaving a trail of small puddles behind him. "H'koll!"

The weyrlingmaster squinted through the drizzle. "Even worse over Tillek then?"

"Aye. F'ren says they won't need your weyrlings today. Some Thread's getting through, but most's just drowned tar. They've stone enough to last the Fall."

H'koll nodded, and dismissed the disappointed weyrlings. These were distracting, unpredictable conditions, and as eager as the weyrlings were, there'd be better days for their first taste of Threadfall. 

Unblooded youngsters, all of them. They'd get their chance to fight far too soon.**  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Fire

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 1st December 2007._

* * *

**#52 - "Fire"**

Mid-pass, no dragon could carry enough firestone to last a full Threadfall, not and stay manoeuvrable enough to dodge Thread in the air.

That was where the Weyrlings came in. 

H'koll scanned the skies above, watching out for any stray Threads that might threaten his circling Weyrlings, and waiting for Ruarnoth to pass on the next request. The decision would have to be made in an instant. Which inexperienced, defenceless Weyrling to send, to risk life and limb conveying firestone to the dangerous upper levels.

It wasn't easy. But it had to be done, to keep the fighting wings flaming.


	53. Chapter 53: Earth

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 3rd December 2007._

* * *

**#53 - "Earth"**

H'koll kicked out at the nearest rock, sending it tumbling into the ravine. Times like this, he could almost...

_No._

_Oh, Ruarnoth. I can still_ see _them_.

D'rey and brown Pyrath, one of the more promising Weyrling pairs. Spotting the stray Thread. Breaking out of the wing, fumbling with a sack of stone.

They hadn't had anywhere near enough time for Pyrath to build up a flame.

Ruarnoth and Alaireth both screaming warnings, Pyrath in the way of the Weyrwoman's flamethrower. Pyrath's wings tangling with the Thread... and then, disappearing _between_ forever.

All for a worthless piece of barren earth.


	54. Chapter 54: Air

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 3rd December 2007._

* * *

**#54 - "Air"**

H'koll reluctantly tore his eyes away from the two newest members of M'gan's wing, and tried to concentrate on Ruarnoth's own airspace. He got like this every time a weyrling class graduated to the fighting wings, fussing like an old wherry-hen over them. They'd do fine, whether he watched them every second or not.

A sudden shouted warning sent Ruarnoth banking sharply, barely avoiding the clump they hadn't seen falling and the flaming blue in pursuit. Another ex-weyrling, of course.

H'koll chuckled, and gratefully asked Ruarnoth to pass on their thanks. Yes, the new riders would do very well indeed.


	55. Chapter 55: Spirit

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 4th December 2007._

* * *

**#55 - "Spirit"**

"Someone _must _have seen her!", Lessa fumed. "I thought we'd put a stop to people tampering with Ramoth's clutches, but..."

F'lar laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Lessa. Lessa, calm down. She never went near the eggs, didn't even set foot on the sands until Path Impressed her."

"Yes, but..."

"And what if she hadn't? Path wasn't interested in anyone else there. You've read the records; Path would've died."

"But a girl, on a fighting green! Oh, you _know_ what stuffy old R'mart will have to say."

F'lar chuckled. "True. But you can't deny the girl's got fighting spirit!"


	56. Chapter 56: Breakfast

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_The next three follow the fortunes of one of my minor original characters... _

_posted 4th December 2007._

* * *

**#56 - "Breakfast"**

"Another cold night?" 

F'ren nods.

Julan smiles warmly, and hands him the expected mug of Klah. Strong, not too bitter, though not sweet enough for her own tastes. She's served him enough breakfasts to know what he wants, and it pays to keep the bronzeriders happy.

Julan doesn't know how much longer she can stand it, watching Linnebith mature, waiting for her or Kiath to clutch another daughter. F'ren is preoccupied today, but he's her best chance not to be forgotten, not to miss out on a second chance here, or in another Weyr.

She won't serve riders' breakfasts forever.


	57. Chapter 57: Lunch

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 5th December 2007._

* * *

**#57 - "Lunch"**

F'ren's wing had scarcely sat down when the first course arrived - a steaming tureen of spiced soup, and white bread rolls baked to perfection. Herb-coated tubers and roast wherry followed, and were washed down with flagons of the better ale tithed by Keogh Hold. Redfruit sorbet to cleanse the palette, then a selection of cheeses.

This was definitely _not _the normal fare for a fighting wing!

When Julan herself supplied the table with freshly brewed Klah, F'ren wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Fort Weyr has a queen egg on the sands," he said with a knowing smile. "Had you heard?"


	58. Chapter 58: Dinner

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 5th December 2007._

* * *

**#58 - "Dinner"**

Every Weyr did its best when it came to Hatching Feasts, sharing out the best of the tithed produce with unstinting generosity. Weyrleaders, Lord Holders, dragonriders and guests, even the drudges -all of them shared the same fare and tucked in with gusto.

There were, of course, exceptions. Some still white-robed, others making the best of things in their gather-day finery, the failed candidates occupied a shadowed table on the far side of Fort Weyr's great hall.

None had much appetite for food. 

Wine, however, was a different matter.

Welcoming her growing numbness, Julan emptied another flagon of Tillek red.


	59. Chapter 59: Food

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Angelnot - the full list of prompts for the Drabbles100 LJ community can be found on the community itself, or by googling for 'drabbles100 prompt table' and following any of the top links._

_Thanks for reading, everyone!  
_

_posted 6th December 2007._

* * *

**#59 - "Food"**

Jora sat in her weyr, alone, bored out of her mind. She could start on another piece of tapestry, she supposed, but that meant descending the steep steps out of her weyr, and there was no-one to walk with her. She could call someone up, but why bother? To be sneered at unsympathetically, or to hear some snide comment about her waistline?

No, she'd stay put today. And at least she had her darling Nemorth with her. Nemorth, who would never leave her side, or insist on terrifying her. Jora smiled at her queen, and reached for another sweet pastry.


	60. Chapter 60: Drink

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 6th December 2007._

* * *

**#60 - "Drink"**

She'd not been a candidate of his choosing, but he'd welcomed her, taught her all she needed... And what did the infuriating creature do? Throw herself at F'lar, and all R'gul's carefully managed plans into disarray. _F'lar _certainly couldn't manage the Lords Holder, not after killing one of them, even if it _was _Fax! The man was untried, perversely insistent that Thread would return, yes, utterly lacking in credibility. Oh, he'd have his work cut out for him steering the Weyr through this calamity, until Hath could set things right again... 

R'gul sighed in desperation, and poured himself another drink.


	61. Chapter 61: Winter

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 7th December 2007._

* * *

**#61 - "Winter"**

He was a candidate.

Shivering in the wintry sleet, Firrenor held tightly to that thought. The High Reaches were colder than _between_, and if the Weyrlingmaster didn't assign the ranked candidates their chores soon - preferably something warm - he'd be frozen to the spot. Hopefully not kitchen work though - he didn't want any _more_ jibes about being a candidate for the lower caverns rather than a fighting dragon!

And then Sh'vek announced that today, there'd _be no chores_. Instead, they'd get to see Seenth's eggs!

Grinning, Firrenor trooped hopefully into the hatching ground's warmth, leaving the winter's dark chill far behind.


	62. Chapter 62: Spring

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 7th December 2007._

* * *

**#62 - "Spring"**

The elderly greenrider unceremoniously pulled out a chair, and sat down at the Weyrleaders' table.

"Now..." the Weyrleader began.

"Don't you 'now' me, young man! I've wiped your arse, blown your snotty nose and solved half your problems ever since. You sit and listen! So, the Holders are slipping back into their old ways. And you're surprised? I thought I taught you better. They need a reminder. No, a spectacle. Games! Show 'em what the Weyr can do, and keep those skills alive as well."

The Weyrleader looked thoughtful. "Spring games... Debera, you might be right."

"Of course I am!"


	63. Chapter 63: Summer

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_It's fun playing with canon characters like Jora and Debera... adding a bit of depth here, implying a rich and fulfilled life there. Today, we're back to my OCs again... I'm working on a lengthy story for these characters right now, but hopefully this one isn't _too_ lacking in context... _

_posted 8th December 2007._

* * *

**#63 - "Summer"**

Summer had never seemed further away, Rahnis thought, shoveling another drift of snow out of Alaireth's weyr and over the edge of the ledge. By her reckoning, it was almost noon - late enough to turn every dragon on the Weyr's rim golden in the sunlight. The ground-level weyrs hadn't seen any sun in weeks, but she supposed she should be glad that it was shining at all. No more snow for a few days... just the biting cold instead. She could freeze in place here in the High Reaches, forever unchanging, waiting for a summer that would never come again.


	64. Chapter 64: Fall

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

What, you were expecting this one to be autumnal? Gotcha!

_posted 8th December 2007._

* * *

**#64 - "Fall"**

We shield our eyes and stare eastwards into the morning glare, waiting for the light to change. No cloud, this slowly growing, menacing, almost-twilight. It has its own cold light, though it screens the sun, giving waiting eyes a moment's ease. Soon they will be filled with sights of chaos, flame and char, and plummeting death.

High above, the first flame burns, then more. Only our wingbeats break the silence; not for us the roaring breath, the screams of pain, not yet.

But one wing is never enough, and the onslaught is relentless. We rise to meet it. 

Thread falls.


	65. Chapter 65: Passing

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Green: yup, Debera's from Dragonseye/Red Star Rising._

_posted 9th December 2007._

* * *

**#65 - "Passing"**

"Nico, look!"

I slammed my shovel back into the ground, and turned to face my dead-glow brother. What a pest he was! But this time it wasn't a colourful creepy-crawly or the antics of one of the hold's newest puppies that had caught his attention...

I followed his gaze skywards, and for the first time in turns, caught sight of dragons passing by, high above the hold. As we watched, they suddenly plummeted down, and then were flaming, burning away the greenery on the ridge.

Would they stay, to Search? Or were they just passing through?

We ran homewards, hoping.


	66. Chapter 66: Rain

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Back to the OCs again... quite early in the timeline._

_posted 9th December 2007._

* * *

**#66 - "Rain"**

For the fifth time that week, Cloudburst Wing emerged from _between_ into the middle of a heavy downpour. F'ren checked the mist-clad landmarks of eastern Tillek's hills, gauged the prevailing winds, and decided that tomorrow's trivial order from the Weyrleader would most likely send them to Theyf Hold, or maybe the winecrafthall beside it.

Another chance for his wingmen to be soaked to the skin, letting all those petty resentments grow, encouraging the best riders to seek transfers... to think he'd _thanked_ Sh'vek for confirming his promotion! 

Well, if nothing else, at least the rain was washing away his illusions.


	67. Chapter 67: Snow

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 10th December 2007._

* * *

**#67 - "Snow"**

The landscape beneath blue Rowenath's wings lies in silent whiteness. Fields and Holds are buried in drifts, and the river waters creep stealthily beneath the thick, splintered ice. Thread will not plague these valleys until spring, when life returns again. And he must face his duty, his choice of life or death; the endless battle of the Pass.

Life will return, but not green Selmuth - for her, the cold arrived too late.

It is as cold as between, here between clouds and frozen ground. Between, where they drift, forever lost.

G'mab's heart is frozen, and he dreads the thaw.


	68. Chapter 68: Lightning

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 10th December 2007._

* * *

**#68 - "Lightning"**

Standing alone in the downpour, he kicked at the smoldering embers, and felt like throwing up. Throughout the long, hot summer, the Weyr had taken _so_ much care fighting Thread over the tinder-dry woodlands. Mis-timed flame or simple falling char could cause more damage than a single Thread-burrow, so they'd flown as high as they'd dared, catching every last Thread well before Telgar's extensive woodlands could be threatened.

But the much-needed rains had arrived too late. The first storms had brought high winds and lightning, nature's fury spreading devastation over many miles.

All that effort, for nothing.


	69. Chapter 69: Thunder

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Back again! Hopefully I'll get the last of these posted pretty swiftly over the next few weeks. _

_posted 8th January 2008 _

* * *

**#69 - "Lightning"**

The thunder finds me in my dreams.

I think it's just a storm at first, until I start to pick out the staccato beats of words, the rumbling, echoing message beneath the clouds. We're too far from any Hold for it to be real, but this is a dream, and I'm not in Igen Weyr any more. I'm in the Hold's drumtower, and the message, the message...

My family is dead. All of them.

Weeping, I wake to thunder, and my dragon's whirling red eyes.

_There was a message for you while you slept_, he tells me. _I'm so sorry._


	70. Chapter 70: Storm

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 8th January 2008 _

* * *

**#70 - "Storm"**

Impression had been but a momentary pause in the whirlwind of the day's events, Lessa realised.

Feeding her hungry queen was little different to feeding Ruath's old wher, but the bonding of mind to mind had left her off-balance. While Ramoth slept in the weyr that was apparently theirs, she was given no chance to adjust, and instead dragged off to meet and greet and eat once more. A cacophony of unfamiliarity filled the cavern, threatening to overwhelm her...

No, that wouldn't do at all.

She was Ruathan, of the Blood!

She was the calm in eye of the storm.


	71. Chapter 71: Broken

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Thanks for the reviews - they do keep me in the writing mood! _

_A quick note for Green re: #69 (Thunder). No, that one isn't from the books, just a generic character from whichever pass you like. I didn't intend that he guessed the news, more that the telepathic link between dragon and rider lets a lot of stuff through on a subconscious level.  
_

_posted 9th January 2008 _

* * *

**#71 - "Broken"**

There were too many candidates in Benden Weyr. Soon, the dragons would break shell to choose their lifemates. Eight times, he'd seen it. He was so afraid that this time would be no different. He was _better_ than all these babes... wasn't he?

Beterli watched in sickened fascination as the boy fell slowly backwards over the barrow, still clinging on to his shovel. His head struck its rim, then the whole thing toppled, blackrock and metal clattering noisily onto the ground. _Almost _loud enough to mask the sound of breaking bones, but not quite.

It was the sound of dreams breaking.**  
**


	72. Chapter 72: Fixed

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 10th January 2008_

* * *

**#72 - "Fixed"**

D'merren sits on the ground, his eyes fixed on nothing at all. Jennulth's eyes, all whites and reds, seem to be the only part of this silent tableau that show any movement at all. Even the lad's breathing is shallow, as he wills his mind shut, sealing himself away from what they've witnessed.

It takes the weyrlings like this, sometimes, the first time they stare death in the face.

H'koll crouches beside him, letting Ruarnoth reassure the young blue as best she can, until one of the queens can help.

"Lad? Look at me lad. You're back now, safe again."


	73. Chapter 73: Light

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 15th January 2008_

* * *

**#73 - "Light" **

K'van stands proudly, free of his crutches at last. He's still the smallest in the class and has a lot of catching up to do, but he's determined to do just as well as the others in today's drill.

The Weyrlingmaster beckons him forward, and gestures for another lad to pick up the waiting sack of firestone. It's barely enough for a green, but it looks pretty big from K'van's perspective, and even bigger and heavier as it hurtles through the air towards him.

A sack that size ought to feel light, easy... but he wonders if it ever will.


	74. Chapter 74: Dark

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_EJ - thanks for the review. I know I should ignore the trolls, but hey, if they're not man enough to leave a signed review I can always delete them! Glad you liked the K'van drabble. Oh, and there is more F'lar/Lessa to come later in the series.  
_

_posted 16th January 2008_

* * *

**#74 - "Dark"**

So, none of you are afraid of the dark, are you? 

Indrellan, shutter the glows, let's see how the brats cope now. 

Still not afraid? No? 

I'm impressed. Yes, honest. I am. Because it's true, you know, what they say about these deep, dark passages. Here, the tunnelsnakes grow large, large enough to...

What, traps, you say? Ha! The traps _aren't big enough_ for the snakes_ I've_ seen down here. Snakes big enough to eat a small Weyrbrat... _whole. _

Yeah, brats just about your size! Ever wondered how one-arm W'reddic lost his arm? Snake took it.

Shh! 

What was that?**  
**


	75. Chapter 75: Shattered

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 16th January 2008_

* * *

**#75 - "Shattered"**

His body has been wracked with pain, every waking moment, for as long as I can remember. Even in his dreams it lingers, except when the healers give him fellis, but then both our minds drift. He knows how much that scares me, and lately, he has refused them.

We bear the pain together, sharing everything, as always.

I listen to his mind, his beating heart, as they slow.

And become still.

What was once effortless, suddenly feels like holding the weight of the world, and I cannot hold onto him.

Impossibly alone, I shatter.

React.

And we are ended.**  
**


	76. Chapter 76: Rebirth

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_SummRandomNutt re: #70 - well spotted! Of course, as I'm a Brit I can get away with it - it's a generally accepted UK-ism over here, where we assume there's an unspoken 'compared' hiding out of sight between the two words. _

_Green re: #75 - also well spotted. Yes, that one's from the dragon's POV. Your prize of a deerstalker hat is in the post.  
_

_Today, we're back with canon characters again..._

_posted 17th January 2008_

* * *

**#76 - "Rebirth"**

She ate, without appetite. Listened, without caring. Lived... no, not that.

The painfully hot sands were a welcome distraction from her pain, perhaps enough to mask her grief from the hatchlings. It seemed it was, for the young queen was moving inexorably towards her, wanting her, ignorant of her emptiness and all too prepared to follow Wirenth and lose her self in the _between_ of Brekke's soul.

Could she forget Wirenth, find herself anew in the fragments? What a terrible possibility! She wouldn't choose it, couldn't, but could she _stop_ it?

And then Berd was there, guiding her safely home.


	77. Chapter 77: Paralysis

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 17th January 2008_

* * *

**#77 - "Paralysis"**

Brekke had never seen Lessa so desperate. F'lar _would_ find a way to go, unless... someone went in his stead. And she knew, Faranth, how she knew, Pern couldn't lose him! 

Paralysed, she watched all the pieces fall inevitably into place. Meron, the firelizards, F'nor's self-sacrifcing courage, and above it all, Lessa's desperate need. She could feel the woman's turmoil through Ramoth, her grief and self-hatred as she _leaned_ on F'nor...

Her eyes held Brekke's own, all fire and determination. And her soul cried out for forgiveness.

"I understand, Lessa," Brekke said.

Allowing the only possible choice to be made.


	78. Chapter 78: Disease

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_EJ Amber re: #76. You'd be 100 right, Brekke didn't speak. Oops. _

_posted 18th January 2008_

* * *

**#78 - "Disease"**

As the dragons' keen echoed across the Weyr for the fifth time since sunset, Sh'gall flinched. For the fifth time. 

_Kadith, how fares the Weyr?_

_Three of every five riders have sickened. Holth and Leri are keeping the healers informed_

_And... Orlith? Moreta?_

_Orlith wishes no distractions. They are together, fighting this... disease._

Sh'gall resumed his pacing back and forth along the length of Kadith's weyr, trying to clear his head, stifle his paranoia. He wasn't ill, _couldn't _be ill, _mustn't_ be ill.

_Sh'gall?_

"I'm fine!"

He reached out to Kadith with hand and mind, and... somehow, missed.

_Sh'gall? Sh'gall!_


	79. Chapter 79: Agony

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 18th January 2008. 14/3/08 extra note: Yes, this IS a genuine canon scene, or at least my interpretation of it.  
_

* * *

**#79 - "Agony"**

Enaid couldn't bear to turn around... She'd already seen the young dragons kill. And the screams! One lad kept crying out about how _hungry_ his dragon was.

Oh no, she wasn't going to watch _that_.

The incessant humming peaked, and Enaid's safety shattered. A wet gold shape staggered out of the egg's wreckage, wings flapping. It sprang forward, violently grappling with Enaid's neighbour, until the girl dropped lifeless to the sand with a dull thud.

The dragon's head lifted, desperate red gaze meeting Enaid's eyes.

Paralysed with fear, Enaid whimpered as the dragon leapt once more, claws outstretched.

Agony.**  
**


	80. Chapter 80: Healing

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 18th January 2008_

* * *

**#80 - "Healing"**

"You need my _blood_?"

Sh'gall grimaced, and glared at Jallora. "You do realise I have a Weyr to run, yes? Why, if I hadn't been ill too, it wouldn't _be _in this mess!"

The healer offered a reassuring smile. "Your blood serum will help heal countless others of the plague. It won't take long."

He snorted, and rolled up his sleeve. "Well, get on with it then, woman." Sh'gall watched her carefully probe for a vein, and ignored the brief pain as the needlethorn slid through skin. Bright red, the blood began to flow.

Sh'gall felt suddenly weak.

And fainted.


	81. Chapter 81: Blind

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 19th January 2008_

* * *

**#81 - "Blind"**

H'koll, Weyrlingmaster's Assistant, walks into the room and scowls at the assembled weyrlings. The chaos rapidly abates as the boys scramble to their seats around the long table, which ought to have a neat pile of cured hides on top of it.

Not any more.

He looks across the room, and shakes his head. Some enterprising lad no doubt decided to make a grab for what he _thought_ was the best quality hide, and a fight has broken out over the rest.

It's the same story every clutch.

Idiot boys are always too blind to pick out the good ones.**  
**


	82. Chapter 82: Deaf

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 19th January 2008_

* * *

**#82 - "Deaf"**

"Are you deaf, boy?" H'koll scowled, exasperated. "I swear, none of you listen to a word I say. One day I'm going to take you lackwits up on Ruarnoth, _and_ have you use your own straps."

He plucked the offending strap from the weyrling's grasp. "Think this'd hold your weight on a sharp turn, do you? Oh, it looks mighty pretty, but..." H'koll paused, and started to apply tension to the fancy leatherwork. It stretched alarmingly, the leather paling in the weakest spots, and then snapped with a loud crack.

The weyrling blanched.

"Ha. Heard that all right, didn't you?"


	83. Chapter 83: Lost

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 20th January 2008_

* * *

**#83 - "Lost"**

Felena looks around the vacated weyr, and sighs. It looks... lived in. An unmade bed, bits and pieces scattered across a shelf, mending in a reed basket beneath the table and a cold mug of klah slowly growing mould beside the dragon's couch.

Some things will be easier to deal with than others. His wingmates will have chosen their mementos already. Clothes can be laundered, then re-used is some fashion, as can all the usual accoutrements of a rider - leather, knives, brushes and the like.

But the rest - the sum of this rider's life - inevitably, their meaning will be lost.


	84. Chapter 84: Found

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 20th January 2008_

* * *

**#84 - "Found"**

He used to play at Dragonriding.

He was always the first Searched, and invariably Impressed bronze. In their games of Threadfighting, slashing at the Hold's greenery with sticks, he was the wingleader, valiant and brave. And when Searchriders came for real, why, no-one was surprised to see him singled out!

Back at the Hold, he'd been larger than life, a leader of his peers. But at the Weyr, it seemed he was just another candidate, no-one special at all.

All of those games of dragons on Search... Not one of them prepared you properly for life after you'd been _found._


	85. Chapter 85: Missing

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 21st January 2008_

* * *

**#85 - "Missing"**

On the surface, very little had changed. Rukbat still shone, Thread still fell, babes were born and old uncles still bored anyone in earshot with their tales of the past. Or future, depending on your perspective.

It was the little things that were missing, Mardra decided.

The stallholders at the Gathers didn't know her by sight, and had no idea of her preferences. Dance styles were different, with a faster beat... hemlines lower, the ale weaker. The old nuances of etiquette had been almost totally lost; Mardra couldn't tell who thought who was ruder.

It was all really very discomforting.


	86. Chapter 86: Choices

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Okay, I admit it. I was inspired to write this one several months back after reading one of the other stories on this site... make of that what you will! _

_posted 21st January 2008_

* * *

**#86 - "Choices"**

N'ton shook his head firmly. "Send the lad home. Now."

Margatta rolled her eyes at the back of the departing Searchrider. "I can't believe one of our own riders could be so _stupid_! A blind lad as a candidate? Has _between_ addled his mind?"

"Something has," N'ton said, grimacing. "Thank Faranth we won't need him Searching again soon. Bad enough grounding blinded riders, but to let the lad _stand_? With Griventh picking him out, I don't doubt he'd Impress either."

"The dragons always choose..."

"Sometimes, they choose badly. That lad... it's our job to protect them from choices like that."


	87. Chapter 87: Life

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 22nd January 2008_

* * *

**#87 - "Life"**

"One is always more sorry for the things one didn't do, than the things one has done."

He'd spoken out of the blue, but somehow, she understood why. "You weren't just here to see Hannath and I? Or to tell me Nerilka's news? What is it, Alessan?"

"It's today. The _ging_ trees will be flowering on Ista... and..."

"And Moreta will be there," she finished, dry-mouthed.

He nodded, eyes tightly closed. "I wanted... if I could go back... but she was right. I'm alive again, happy, even. And I feel so guilty... for living, and for ever wanting not to."


	88. Chapter 88: He

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 22nd January 2008_

* * *

**#88 - "He"**

S'ron has spent the morning quietly, away from his fellow weyrlings, oiling Yaarath's hide until it holds its bright green gleam even when the sun goes in. She's almost a turn, and though she won't be the first of her clutchmates to rise, it'll be her first time, and S'ron's.

He's feeling rather apprehensive, to be honest. Her clutchmates will chase, maybe some of the older weyrlings, but S'ron is hoping for someone else. B'nisk, a brownrider who probably thinks of S'ron as a weyrling with a crush... if he knows S'ron exists at all.

He's the one S'ron wants.


	89. Chapter 89: She

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Just the one today... I've not written number 90 yet! Edited to fix punctuation typo. _

_posted 23rd January 2008_

* * *

**#89 - "She"**

Staring into those amber eyes, Lessa supresses a surge of annoyance. This man's confidence in her has never wavered, not once. An extension of his own arrogance, or the deepest compliment?

Both, she decides. And how can she fail to respond to that?

Reluctantly, she realises she's fallen in love, and she hates him for that, too. After a lifetime of hiding and mistrust, struggling to keep control of her life, love's far too disarming for her liking.

Oh, she loves him... but she doesn't have to make things easy for him.

He'll find out when _she's_ ready, not before.


	90. Chapter 90: It

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Gosh, what a long wait you've had for updates! Well, that's RL for you - but things have got a bit more settled now. Normal service has now resumed, which will probably still mean the odd long gap, but hopefully not half-year silences..._

_posted 14th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#90 - "It"**

It gets to everyone, eventually: fearful, brave, bronze, green - provided they live long enough to realise it. The lucky ones do so in weyrlinghood, while they're still young and only responsible for themselves. A good weyrlingmaster can rebuild the shattered nerves of the young.

Thread. It gets to most riders then, but not all.

It can wait. Thread doesn't care. It's indiscriminate. Unstoppable. For every spore you flame, millions remain. Just one of them's enough to kill you, maim you, steal your weyrmate, friends, family.

You can't defeat it.

Thread will fall, hungering mindlessly, for the rest of your life.


	91. Chapter 91: Birthday

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 14th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#91 - "Birthday"**

It's Felessan's birthingday, and the small boy is shrieking with laughter as he plays with his friends in the mud. F'lar hears, but doesn't see; he's watching Lessa instead, the hard control in her eyes as she smiles.

When Fax took her parents, her siblings, everyone she knew and loved... then, she knew exactly what to do. Brought Ruatha to its knees, and Fax to his ruin. But this? Utterly powerless, he knows she aches for them terribly, the siblings that Felessan will never know.

It's an old grief now, but she still doesn't know what to do with it.


	92. Chapter 92: Christmas

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_Obviously, I had to take some liberties with this particular prompt!_

_posted 14th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#92 - "Christmas"**

He sat silently in the weyrling barracks, trying not to cast envious glances at the other lads, with their new clothes and sweet pastries and letters from home. Or the weyrbred, for whom this _was_ home, and nothing was missing.

He didn't regret being here,_ couldn't_ regret Impressing his Fenwith at all! It was only when Fenwith slept, like now, that the loneliness crept in. Homesickness, he supposed.

"Hey, boy."

He looked up, wondering if something _had_ come for him with the tithe train after all.

Saw his parents, his little sister.

Oh, this would be the best Turnover ever!


	93. Chapter 93: Thanksgiving

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_I love filling in all these little scenes that happened just off-stage..._

_posted 15th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#93 - "Thanksgiving"**

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Not my place," F'nor said, shaking his head. "Drink up your Klah, T'bor; F'lar wants us."

The bronzerider eyed him suspiciously as they left the lower caverns. Thread was falling tomorrow, and the seventy-odd exhausted riders just returned from the south were hardly the reinforcements F'lar so desperately needed. And F'nor was smiling!

Halfway across the bowl, T'bor caught sight of the Weyr's rim and pulled F'nor to a halt. "Those aren't Benden bronzes!"

"No, they're Lessa's reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Confused, elated, T'bor stared in wonder.

Thank Faranth, maybe they'd survive the Pass after all!


	94. Chapter 94: Solstice

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 15th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#94 - "Solstice"**

Glaring from finger-rock to eye-rock in turn, R'gul waited impatiently for F'lar to say something that, quite frankly, didn't matter. He wasn't blind! Yes, the sun had risen just where it did every solstice. And yes, this year the brightening red star was gleaming through the eye-rock, not somewhere else entirely. But Thread was over, finished with hundreds of turns before.

F'lar was a fool. Did he think that while the heavens still spun, Thread would still fall? That the Red Star would have to leave its eternal course before they'd be free of its menace?

No, Thread was _gone_.


	95. Chapter 95: New Year

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 18th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#95 - "New Year"**

Benden's annual Turnover festivities were in full swing, but for some reason F'lessan simply wasn't enjoying himself. Well… if he _thought_ about it, there were several reasons— all of them female. The ones he _wanted_ to dance with were treating him like a tunnelsnake, while the ones he _didn't_ kept appearing at the most inopportune moments. Remembering an old argument, he reached out to his dragon.  
_  
Golanth, tell me Mirrim wasn't right? Please?_

_About your reputation?_

_What else?_

Dryly, Golanth reminded him that Turnover was the traditional time for turning over new leaves, and that perhaps he should consider it...


	96. Chapter 96: Remembrance

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 18th May 2008  
_

* * *

**#96 - "Remembrance" (Writer's Choice)  
**

The Pass had ended, gloriously... but the magnificence of that final battle would fade from memory all too soon.

Forgetfulness was a blessing during the Pass.

Not now.

Not for those for whom there could be no forgetting, nor those alive only in memory.

At sunset, he'd left the feast. Left his Weyrwoman, left his men, and climbed the long steps up to the Starstones. Westwards, the Red Star was a faint, unthreatening ember. Shuttering his glows, he'd waited for full dark.

In the silence, he let the names and faces of the dead return.

In silence, he remembered them.


	97. Chapter 97: Illusions

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 1st June 2008  
_

* * *

**#97 - "Illusions" (Writer's Choice)  
**

Every so often, he sees the shadow of wings at his window, or hears the faintest of whispers - a thought that doesn't seem quite his own. He grasps at them desperately, but they slip away, and he can never tell if they're real or just imagined. And until the memories fade back into silence, a part of his mind aches and burns, like a lost and phantom limb.

It only happens every so often, and he tries to carry on, to ignore it when it does. He has no time for such things. Living is enough of an illusion already.


	98. Chapter 98: Prophecy

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 1st June 2008  
_

* * *

**#98 - "Prophecy" (Writer's Choice)  
**

The Masterharper turned to Fort's Lord Holder and gestured at the vacant Weyr in front of them. "It is indeed a most perturbing sight, and I'm thankful you brought me here so swiftly."

He made a pretense of watching the holders deseperately scour the Weyr for clues, but in his mind's eye, he was seeing a very different sight. Fort Weyr assembled in its glorious entirety, and the solemn face of the young woman who'd caused this absence to be. Gone away, gone ahead...

He hoped they'd make it, that his song would be prophecy enough to save Pern's future.


	99. Chapter 99: Reflections

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 1st June 2008  
_

* * *

**#99 - "Reflections" (Writer's Choice)  
**

Heart-torn, she watches her reflection, her sister. They'd shared everything once: a life, a womb, always there for each other. She'd insisted they not leave her sister behind when she was Searched, that they'd always be together. But not now, not with that golden adoration lighting up her sister's face.

She struggles to make sense of it, how this could happen. Stronger, braver and quicker of wits since birth, where she'd led, her sister had followed. But now she's the one who's following, inexorably left further behind with each passing second, and alone for the first time in her life.


	100. Chapter 100: Eternity

**Weyr Life: The Drabbles**

_posted 1st June 2008  
_

* * *

**#100 - "Eternity" (Writer's Choice)  
**

For the first and only time, I guide us into the coldness and the darkness, all my senses slipping away. I am alone for only a moment before you rejoin me, and we stay there, motionless, for an unknown while.

I have no more heartbeats to count. But I still have you, and, with that knowledge, my senses return. The darkness fades, and I feel your warmth beneath me. We have no thoughts but each other as we move _beyond_,

_...beyond life, and into eternity together..._

recapturing forever that perfect moment of joy when our eyes and souls first met.

* * *

_Well, that's the last of them! Before I go, I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, and also those of you who've just been reading along as I post. I know I'm one of the slowest updaters around, but you _have_ motivated me greatly along the way!  
_

_I've tried to make sure that each of these drabbles hangs together properly as an individual ficlet rather than just being a boring writing exercise - if I've failed, the fault is of course all mine. Some of you may also have noticed a fairly dark and depressing theme running through many of the drabbles - I have to admit that I've used them for catharsis throughout the last year. It's been good for me, and I hope it's been good for some of the stories themselves. Well, they do say 'write what you know', and last year I got to know grief very well indeed. If it _has_ all seemed a little bit too depressing at times, think of it as a contrast. Life has never been so bright._


End file.
